<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R27七宗罪·贪婪 by yunshuitao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364822">R27七宗罪·贪婪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao'>yunshuitao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1w+一发完正剧短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R27七宗罪·贪婪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　（贪婪）1w+完结</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我诅咒你——”女人将牙齿咬得咯吱作响，偌大的痛苦令她紧紧揪紧了领口的衣料，原本温柔小意的眸子盛满了恨意，泪水铺满了双眼。</p><p>　　“你将攀上巅峰，然后遭遇绝望。”</p><p>　　“你将爱上一个不该爱的人，但永远也无法得到对方。”</p><p>　　“捧起手中荣光送往天际，而你将跌入灰暗坠入深渊。”</p><p>　　“你会发现从始至终你都是孑然一身形单影只无人陪伴，死后都不能安然入睡——”</p><p>　　女人火焰一般的红色头发披散在身后，如同故事中的魔女一样一字一句地从齿间挤出这几句诅咒，语气中爱意与恨意交织。说完她就恶意满满地笑了起来，只是越笑眼泪流得越多：“reborn，既然和我在一起也无法融化你这个冷血的杀手的心，那你最好祈祷自己不要真正动情，不然我的诅咒会像是藤蔓一样死死缠绕着你，最后……”</p><p>　　“你会溺死在自己的爱意里。”</p><p>　　站在血泊里的reborn静静地看着女人，微微侧耳以示自己在认真听女人说的所有话。他并没有反驳什么，只是用枪指着女人的心口，然后礼貌地问：“请问说完了么？”</p><p>　　“我还能说什么。”女人惨笑了一下，闭上了眼睛，“杀了我吧。”</p><p>　　听到这话，reborn毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。</p><p>　　“砰——！”</p><p>　　reborn正要离开时，却突然想到了什么一样，从花园里采摘了一朵雏菊放在了女人的心口处，说道：“晚安。”</p><p>　　这是reborn完成的第四百七十三个任务。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　没过多久，reborn就登上了世界第一杀手的宝座。再然后，一个脸上有着西洋棋格子图案的人找上了他，邀请他参加一个任务，报酬非常丰富。</p><p>　　这个任务邀请的并不只是他，还有另外六人，每个人都是不可多得的顶尖人才。在合作了几次之后，西洋棋格子脸留信发布了最后一个任务——让他们一起爬山。</p><p>　　他们爬了，然后……他们也被算计了，除了reborn不清楚什么原因没有变化之外，其他人都变成了婴儿的模样。</p><p>　　在其他人都冷静下来后，他们一起开始讨论西洋棋格子脸究竟有什么目的。</p><p>　　reborn转身就走。</p><p>　　“等等reborn！等一下再离开嘛。”</p><p>　　其他人七嘴八舌地安抚着reborn并将他拦了下来，毕竟reborn也被那光芒照射到了，但看起来好像完全没事，他们如果能够解析出具体原因，说不定也能找到恢复成人的方法。</p><p>　　威尔帝给reborn做了个粗略的检查。</p><p>　　众人惊愕地发现，reborn的心脏那里多了一颗种子。那颗种子深深地扎根在心脏之上，看起来就像是普普通通的种子一样。</p><p>　　但是，普通的种子又怎么可能会在人类的心脏扎根？</p><p>　　众人面面相觑了起来。</p><p>　　“这颗种子似乎是一种诅咒的载体。”威尔帝敲击着操作台上的按钮，有些不太确定地说道，“这个诅咒扎根在心脏，却也像是在保护着你的心脏让你不至于和我们一样变成婴儿——给你下诅咒的那个人对你肯定是又爱又恨。”</p><p>　　reborn毫不在意：“所以？”</p><p>　　可乐尼洛蹙着眉：“你现在可是身负两个诅咒，好歹有点危机感啊，kola。”</p><p>　　威尔帝：“按照你的说法，这颗种子应该是用情感这种东西来作为养分的，一旦你产生浓烈的情感，这颗种子就会发芽成长，到时会发生什么就不清楚了。也就是说，保险起见，你最好不要轻易动感情。”</p><p>　　“无所谓。”reborn从仪器中起身，重新戴好礼帽，拉了拉帽沿，看着四周的小婴儿们，不紧不慢地说道。</p><p>　　“我本就是个冷血之人。”</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　“冷血杀手”，这是里世界的人们对reborn的评价。</p><p>　　他就像是一个没有感情的任务机器，哪怕目标是前一天温存过的情人也能毫不犹豫地下手，除了几个特定的人之外几乎无所顾忌。</p><p>　　然而即便是这样的他，也有着几个无法拒绝的好友。彭格列九代目Timoteo就是其中之一，他拜托reborn教导彭格列未来的十代目沢田纲吉。</p><p>　　应下任务的reborn很快就到了日本，按响了沢田家的门铃。</p><p>　　被请进屋内的reborn刚走到玄关处，就看到了自己未来的学生一脚踩空从楼梯上摔到了自己面前。</p><p>　　reborn勾起唇角，半蹲在地居高临下地看着沢田纲吉。</p><p>　　“痛痛痛痛痛痛……”沢田纲吉捂着头龇牙咧嘴坐了起来，看到离他很近的reborn后却是一愣，“你是谁……？”</p><p>　　reborn微微一笑，他伸出朝着沢田纲吉的额头弹了个脑瓜崩，沢田纲吉整个人都因为这个脑瓜崩差点后仰摔倒：“我的名字是reborn，将会是你未来的家庭教师。”</p><p>　　“呜哇！很痛诶！”沢田纲吉眼角泪花都冒出来了，下意识埋怨了一句。</p><p>　　这是reborn和沢田纲吉第一次见面的情景。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　沢田纲吉成为了reborn的学生。</p><p>　　reborn为他特意找寻了几个同伴，让他们一起特训，一起成长，一起面对困境，一起战胜自我。沢田纲吉这个人表面看起来废材软弱，实际上却能够为了伙伴和朋友挥舞着拳头战斗。这样的他，哪怕是深陷黑手党的泥潭，也是无比耀眼。</p><p>　　夏日祭的烟火很漂亮，盛开的烟花在天空绽放，洒落无数转瞬而逝的流星，美到了极点。reborn似乎也被这个美景给感染到了，抬头望着天空，明明灭灭的光芒映照着他的脸，依然是往常那副让人难以琢磨的微笑表情。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉看着伙伴们打闹嬉戏着，也不由自主地露出了一个发自内心的笑容，他心满意足地想着：如果能够一直这样下去，该有多好啊。如果reborn的训练能够稍微放松点就更好了！</p><p>　　他正要跟reborn分享一下他的喜悦之时，就看到了reborn望着烟火的那一幕。沢田纲吉看不懂reborn的表情，他只感觉reborn像是跟他们是两个世界的人一样，明明就在身边，看起来却是遥不可及。</p><p>　　对视线很是敏感的杀手扭头看向他：“怎么了？”</p><p>　　“不，没事。”沢田纲吉下意识回答道。</p><p>　　reborn重新看向天空。</p><p>　　“reborn……”回去之后，沢田纲吉犹豫了一下，还是忍不住问他，“你在想什么？”</p><p>　　杀手有些诧异：“为什么想要知道我的想法？”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉有些不好意思地手指挠着脸：“因为reborn你平常好像一直都是微笑的样子，感觉所有事情对你来说好像都很无趣，不会好奇也没有什么欲望，一直都很平静的感觉。所以就忍不住会想你到底在想什么……啊抱歉，我好像说了莫名其妙的话，你不用在意……”</p><p>　　reborn看着沢田纲吉在他的视线中声音越来越小，直至无声，他拉了拉帽沿，勾起唇角说道：“没有。”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉愣了一下。</p><p>　　“我什么都没有去想。”他说道。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　reborn天生的情感淡薄，他几乎什么都不在乎，哪怕相处了长时间的情人都能毫不犹豫地下手，所以时常就会被别人评价冷血。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉是第三个看透他对所有事物都无感的人，前两个人分别是彭格列九代目Timoteo和彩虹之子首领露切。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉的这个发现让reborn对他的好感上涨了些许，或许沢田纲吉会是自己最满意的一个学生。</p><p>　　而沢田纲吉也没有辜负他的期望，和同伴一起成长，如同大空一样包容着一切。reborn从始至终都注视着他的背影，看着沢田纲吉耀眼战斗的身影，永远都在默默计划着如何让沢田纲吉更好地进步。</p><p>　　reborn以为他和沢田纲吉的关系止步于此了，他们会是关系很好的师生，也只是师生。</p><p>　　——直到那一天，想要为reborn解开彩虹之子诅咒的沢田纲吉在神社生气地控诉他：“你才没资格说我！”</p><p>　　“阿纲你……”reborn怔愣了一下，皱眉问道，“你为什么那么生气？”</p><p>　　“当然生气啊！”沢田纲吉大声说道，“当初是你突然出现在我面前说要当我的家庭教师，还要我成为黑手党的首领！接下来更是一团乱！超级斯巴达式的教育要我念书，还强迫我向京子告白，明知我不愿意还把我拉出去跟不认识的人玩乐或是作战，把我的国中生活搞得乱七八糟！”</p><p>　　“……可是……”他声音低了下来，“我只要稍微回想……就连昨天的事情……也觉得很有趣……”</p><p>　　“真的非常有趣……”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉和他对视着，眼底的认真足以让人动容。</p><p>　　原本犹如死水一样的心脏那里跳动频率逐渐加快。</p><p>　　“有时候我觉得你当家庭教师真的很不错……或者说我经常这么想……”沢田纲吉喃喃道。</p><p>　　你也是个很好的学生，真的很好。reborn这样想道。</p><p>　　“可是……”沢田纲吉咬牙，“你却说不期待自己能够寿终正寝！难道你一直在我身边，想的就是这种事情吗？！当大家一起欢笑的时候，你却独自想着那么消极的事情！”</p><p>　　身负两种诅咒的他，还要去妄想寿终正寝，这本来就是一种笑话——</p><p>　　然后，沢田纲吉生气地说：“你根本没资格当家庭教师！”</p><p>　　reborn稍微睁大了眼睛。</p><p>　　没资格当家庭教师……</p><p>　　向来能说会道的reborn这时候突然失去了语言的能力，只能沉默地看着沢田纲吉。</p><p>　　【reborn！你做了什么！为什么我这里显示你心脏的种子在迅速生长？！可恶，已经快到临界点了！你在和谁在一起？快离开那个人kola！】可乐尼洛气急败坏的话语传到了reborn的耳朵，细微的声音让沢田纲吉毫无察觉。</p><p>　　——来不及了。</p><p>　　“这次轮到我了！我要教育你……”</p><p>　　——完全来不及……</p><p>　　reborn完全动不了，脚步重如千钧，他无法立刻转身离开，因为他在不由自主地期待着沢田纲吉接下来的话语。</p><p>　　“呜……”沢田纲吉呜咽了一声，颓然地坐在了神社前的台阶上，怔然地看着前方，“reborn……”</p><p>　　“嗯。”reborn应了一声，也在他身旁坐了下来。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉说：“我绝对不会——”</p><p>　　“让你死掉的……”</p><p>　　心脏那里如同鼓声一样越跳越快，越跳越响，钻心的疼痛从心口逐渐蔓延，灼烧着reborn的理智。被控诉的无奈，沢田纲吉想要保护自己的喜悦，成长到这一步的欣慰……还有那未知的，隐秘的，想要拥抱对方的欲望，统统成为藤蔓的养分，藤蔓迅速抽长将他缠紧，上面的尖刺碾过他的心脏划出一道道痕迹，勒得他鲜血淋漓。</p><p>　　清风拂过，片片落叶坠在面前，风吹动着沢田纲吉的头发。他这时想到的应对方案几乎没一个合适的，他并不在意这偌大的疼痛，只忍不住去想，如果现在的自己也是个婴儿就好了，那样他就能用装睡逃避这一劫——</p><p>　　——原来我竟然在想着逃避吗？</p><p>　　【reborn！你听到没有！快点离开那里！等我们找到解除诅咒的方法你再回来也不迟！你需要检查一下身体！】能够及时联络的耳钉里传来可乐尼洛急到连口癖都忘了说的话语。</p><p>　　灼烧的疼痛从心口逐渐蔓延到脸颊以及手背，reborn低下头看向身侧的手，却看到了手背上细小的红色藤蔓的纹路正悄然钻向指尖。如果不出意料的话，恐怕他的脸上也有着悄然生长的藤蔓图案。</p><p>　　reborn的手指猛然收紧。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉正要扭头看向reborn，还没等沢田纲吉的视线转到他身上，reborn就猛地起身，向前走了一步，那些灼痛的皮肤恰好就处于沢田纲吉的视线死角。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉的角度只能看到reborn光洁的下巴，他听到reborn沉声说道：“突然想起来我还有事没做，就先离开了。”</p><p>　　“等等reborn……”沢田纲吉急忙喊住reborn，可reborn却像是没听到一样，明明看起来走得并不快，却三两下就离开了他的视线范围。</p><p>　　“啊啊啊！这人该不会一直都没在听我说的话吧！”沢田纲吉抓狂地揪着头发，“我可是好不容易才鼓起勇气说出这么肉麻的话的！真是的……”他嘟囔着也起身离开了神社。</p><p>　　神社台阶旁的角落处，reborn倚着一颗大树，看着沢田纲吉的背影越走越远，不自觉扬起唇角：“阿纲这家伙，竟然连这种话都能说出来了，不过不可能就是不可能，真伤脑筋……”</p><p>　　【伤脑筋的是我！我！reborn你究竟在搞什么！彩虹之子的诅咒还没解除，另一个诅咒就一下子加深到这种程度！你知不知道照这个进度你很快就没命了——】</p><p>　　reborn倚着树，微笑着看向天空，“可乐尼洛，感情这东西，还真是美妙啊……”沢田纲吉对自己的依赖与信任让他不由自主上了瘾。reborn很确定，他和沢田纲吉的感情似乎超脱了师生这个界限。比友情要更加信赖，比师生要更加亲密……爱情？不，即使他确实有着想要拥抱沢田纲吉的隐秘心思，这两个字也完全无法定义他们的羁绊——应该比爱情要更纯粹一些才是。</p><p>　　心口又开始刺痛，reborn能够明显感觉到心脏那里被一点点勒紧，几乎无法呼吸。每说一句话，每一次呼吸，每一个动作都让他的内脏仿佛被刀子划过一样带着尖锐的疼痛，就像是那颗藤蔓在内部生长，碾过内脏的尖刺将内脏划得伤痕累累。</p><p>　　【美妙你个大头鬼！你赶紧给滚回来让威尔帝检查一下身体！那个人是阿纲，对吧！你这段时间离他远点kola！】</p><p>　　reborn调整了一下呼吸，玩笑似的说道：“阿纲刚刚说不会让我死掉。”</p><p>　　【你清醒点！他只会让你更接近死亡kola！】</p><p>　　他当然知道，可是，如果感情能够轻易控制的话，藤蔓又怎么可能会那么快蔓延整个身体。从没尝过感情的他，一旦动情，自然也比其他人要更加沉沦。沢田纲吉是耀眼的火焰，reborn就是飞蛾，哪怕明知靠得越近越危险，却还是忍不住想要更靠近一些。</p><p>　　【如果你做不到和阿纲保持距离的话，我就把你身上的诅咒告诉他，他为了你的性命一定会慢慢疏远你……】可乐尼洛的声音很是认真。</p><p>　　“不要做多余的事，可乐尼洛。”reborn垂下眼帘，“如果你把这件事告诉阿纲，我就把你偷看拉尔洗澡的事情告诉拉尔。”</p><p>　　【……我什么时候偷看拉尔洗澡了kola？？？】</p><p>　　reborn漫不经心地说道：“不管真假，拉尔信了就行，如果她不信，我就告诉她我记错了，你偷看的是另外一个女孩子。”</p><p>　　【……】可乐尼洛脑海里划过无数放到网上可以立刻和谐的脏话，但基于修养都没能说的出口。</p><p>　　虽然reborn是用的开玩笑的语气，但可乐尼洛能听得出reborn是认真的，reborn想要瞒着沢田纲吉关于诅咒的事情。</p><p>　　【……那你就等死吧混蛋！】可乐尼洛被气笑了，直接挂了通讯。</p><p>　　reborn微笑着保持着望天的姿势不动，良久后，他捂唇轻咳几声，摊开手掌后露出了鲜红色的血迹以及破碎的深红色花瓣，他不确定地说道：“这是……蔷薇？”</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　动员了所有人的沢田纲吉正在草地上躺着发呆，一个满身绷带穿着西装的人一下子跳了出来踩上了他的头，并伴随着一句打招呼的声音：“在傻笑什么呢？”</p><p>　　那人后退一步走下来，半蹲下来戳了戳沢田纲吉的头，声音愉悦地说道：“看起来你好像很悠哉嘛，阿纲。”</p><p>　　“呜哇！脖子！脖子要断了！”沢田纲吉将自己的头从土里拔了出来，后怕地说道，“好痛啊reborn，你就不能……你这是什么装扮？？？”</p><p>　　“这个啊。”reborn指着满身的绷带，语气竟然有些自豪地说道，“这是今日份的cosplay哦，cos的是复仇者。”</p><p>　　那绷带连脸上都缠了一层又一层，沢田纲吉看不到reborn的表情，但想来也应该是那种带有一丝得意的情绪，他忍不住吐槽：“马上就要战斗了，你竟然还有心情cos敌人的装扮……”</p><p>　　“没关系，把队长手表还给我，你就不用去战斗了。”reborn在他旁边也躺了下来。</p><p>　　“等一下！你在说什么？reborn，当初可是你要我保管手表的！”沢田纲吉皱眉，忍不住直起身子看向reborn。</p><p>　　reborn：“我打算退出彩虹代理人战争。”</p><p>　　“你……你到底在说什么！”沢田纲吉难以置信地说道，“要是输了代理人战，你不是死掉就是变成复仇者啊！”</p><p>　　“大概就是那样吧。”reborn的声音很平淡。</p><p>　　“reborn！这段时间我可是做了不少事情——”</p><p>　　“我知道。”reborn轻笑一声，“我都知道，但即使这样，我也不会让你参加一场绝对不会赢的战争。”</p><p>　　赢不了的，能够赢的几率无限接近于零，参加代理人战几乎是十死无生，reborn又怎么可能会让沢田纲吉白白送死。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉身周燃起了火焰，说道：“算了，既然如此，你大可使尽全力——”</p><p>　　“把队长手表抢走。”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉为了说服reborn，连彭格列一世Giotto“无法为同伴拼尽全力的人没资格担任彭格列十代目”这句话都搬了出来，还向reborn展示了自己的决心——那澄澈耀眼的火焰再次扩大，热浪几乎让人站都站不稳。</p><p>　　——阿纲这家伙，真的成长了很多啊。</p><p>　　“我想你应该很清楚，就算是这种程度的火焰也不是他的对手。”reborn在热浪中按压住自己的礼帽，唇角微微扬起，“但是……”</p><p>　　“你让我稍微想要再多活久一点……”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉看不到reborn隐藏在绷带里的表情，但是，他好像能够体会到reborn此时的心情——reborn说，他让reborn想要活得更久一些。</p><p>　　——一向强大而骄傲的reborn，在他面前软下了态度，对他说【因为你，我想活得更久一些】。</p><p>　　这是沢田纲吉从未有过的体会，他第一次如此明确地感受到，自己的存在在别人眼里是多么重要，被人需要的感觉又是多么美妙。特别是对方又是公认冷漠到极点的的冷血杀手——</p><p>　　“我原先不管什么时候死去都不会觉得遗憾……”</p><p>　　[太犯规了……]</p><p>　　reborn的声音还在耳边继续回响，沢田纲吉的心跳声却开始越跳越快了。</p><p>　　reborn说：“……但我现在却想要继续看着你的成长……”</p><p>　　[这简直太犯规了……说出这种话……]</p><p>　　沢田纲吉不知道自己应该做出什么表情，他现在大脑一片空白，只能呆愣地看着reborn。时间仿佛停止了下来，蝉鸣声，风声都逐渐离他远去，耳边仅能听到自己的心跳声，以及reborn的自白。</p><p>　　“所以你一定要活下去，阿纲……”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉下意识应了一声：“啊？”</p><p>　　reborn绷带没有缠到的眼睛里似乎盛满了温柔，就那样看着他，说道：“你要活得久一点。”</p><p>　　向来凌厉侵略性极强的眸子都变得柔和了下来，沢田纲吉几乎要溺死在这双温柔的眼睛里了。他不由自主地向reborn的方向走了一步，低声呢喃道：“re……reborn……”</p><p>　　reborn：“怎么样，能答应我吗？”</p><p>　　“当然……”沢田纲吉扬起唇角眼睛明亮地看着reborn，毫不犹豫地回答，“当然没问题！”</p><p>　　他没有发现，在他说出这句话时，reborn的手指轻微颤抖了一下。清风拂过，吹动了两人的发丝和帽子，谁都没有说话，沉默地看着对方，仿佛不可明说的气氛在四周浮动。</p><p>　　reborn有一点不好意思，但他没有表现出来，而是直接一拳捅到沢田纲吉的肚子上，拉了拉帽沿隐藏起自己的表情：“不要摆出这么无辜的表情。”</p><p>　　“呜哇！”沢田纲吉被这一拳打得向后倒去，为了维持住平衡，他下意识往reborn的手腕抓去。</p><p>　　不过令他没想到的是，reborn竟然真的被他抓住了手，甚至reborn也没有维持住平衡跟着他一起倒在了草地上。</p><p>　　reborn在倒下的那一瞬间抽走了沢田纲吉手里的手腕，手掌直接撑在了他耳旁支撑起身躯，没有和沢田纲吉的身体有一丝接触。</p><p>　　“reborn，你……”沢田纲吉躺在草地上，看着上方的reborn，有些怔然，他在抓到reborn手腕的那一瞬间似乎有什么尖锐的东西扎到了他。reborn好像变得迟钝了很多——reborn竟然没能躲开他的手，离近了后他甚至能够看到reborn脸上的绷带竟然有些潮湿。一种难以置信的猜测涌上心头——reborn像是一直在冒冷汗一样。</p><p>　　他忍不住担忧地问reborn：“reborn，你没事吧？绷带下面是什么？为什么我会感觉有尖锐的东西？”</p><p>　　reborn顿了一下，翻身坐在草地上，扶了一下帽沿，漫不经心地说道：“绷带下当然是我了，难道还会是其他人吗？”</p><p>　　“你知道我问的不是这个——”</p><p>　　“那你是什么意思？”reborn黑色的眸子沉沉地看着他。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉被他那转移话题故作不知的态度气到了，只是reborn表现得太过异常，担忧的情绪让沢田纲吉直接壮着胆子将reborn扑倒在地，reborn的礼帽在地上滚了滚，停落在一旁。沢田纲吉一只手按在reborn的肩膀的西装之上，另一只手伸向reborn脸上的绷带，咬着牙说道：“既然你不说，那我就自己看——”</p><p>　　“你确定要看吗？”reborn伸手抓住了沢田纲吉伸过来的手腕，声音低沉，“如果你坚持要看，我不会阻止你，但你做好准备承担后果了吗？”</p><p>　　——你做好准备面对信赖的老师对你那隐秘深沉又难以启齿的感情了吗？做好准备知道深爱着你的人因你而痛苦了吗？做好准备拆穿一切后关系再也回不到过去了吗？</p><p>　　沢田纲吉手颤抖了一下，他的超直感在提醒着他，一旦自己真的看到了绷带下的景象，他就会失去现在的生活——reborn可能会离开他的身边。</p><p>　　reborn会离开这种事情让沢田纲吉的内心充满了恐慌，他看着reborn，试图从表情上分析出reborn离开的原因，可他什么都看不出来。饶是他再担心reborn，也只能不甘心地收回自己的手：“抱歉……”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉选择了逃避，他有些赌气地想着，reborn既强大又可靠，根本用不着他瞎操心嘛，而且——</p><p>　　[如果会失去现在的生活的话，我宁愿什么都不知道……]</p><p>　　reborn看着这一切，什么都没说，只是那双黑色的眼睛里，分不清究竟是欣慰的情绪更多一些，还是遗憾更多一些。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　彩虹之子的诅咒成功解除了，沢田纲吉如同之前一样再次创造了奇迹。</p><p>　　然而reborn的时间却也不多了，在与沢田纲吉相处的时间里，他几乎每时每刻都在忍受着千刀万剐般的疼痛，甚至他感觉到心脏那里似乎有什么在汲取他的血液，势要破出胸腔，钻出皮肉。</p><p>　　他的身体，他的情感都化作养分供养着心脏的那颗种子。这个诅咒reborn以前也曾试着解除过，但无论如何都找不到解除的方式，唯一有可能知晓诅咒的人——reborn第三任的情人——还被reborn亲手葬送了生命。</p><p>　　reborn本来觉得什么时候死去都无所谓，因为他没有遗憾，然而现在的他却想要活得久一些，他想继续看着沢田纲吉成长，想要继续陪伴着沢田纲吉。</p><p>　　——可他没时间了。</p><p>　　可乐尼洛联系他的时候对他说：【reborn！你不能再呆在阿纲身边了！你需要遏制诅咒的发展！让威尔帝给你检查一下身体。】听那语气，似乎reborn不答应，可乐尼洛就会直接冲到这里撸袖子将他从沢田纲吉身边绑走。</p><p>　　“你说得对，我确实该做出决定了。”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉端着一杯咖啡走进房间，听到这话后愣住了：“……什么决定？”</p><p>　　reborn挂掉通讯，看向沢田纲吉：“阿纲，接下来我会问你一个问题，我希望你能认真思考后回答我，而你的回答将会决定我的去留。”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉惊愕极了：“等、等一下！reborn！去留是……你要离开这里了吗？！你究竟在说什么啊？！”</p><p>　　reborn并没有回答沢田纲吉的问题，而是直接认真地询问：“阿纲，你是否愿意成为彭格列十世？”</p><p>　　reborn看起来很认真，像是在期待着他的回答一样，但感觉似乎他不只是期待自己应下彭格列首领的位置，还在期待别的什么一样。</p><p>　　他不明白reborn在期待什么。</p><p>　　[不能应下来……应下来的话会有不好的事情发生……]</p><p>　　[应下来，应下来的话就能够留下reborn了……]</p><p>　　沢田纲吉的超直感仿佛出现了问题，两种相反的建议让他大脑一片混沌，只能下意识用以前抵触的态度说道：“这种事情我不是早就回答过了吗？我才不要当什么彭格列十代目！”</p><p>　　reborn声音里带有一丝笑意：“你果然……跟我来的时候一样，还是没变。”</p><p>　　“这怎么可能啊！我长高了！别看我这样，其实我比你想象得要更……”沢田纲吉努力反驳着reborn，举例说明自己的变化，reborn静静地看着他手舞足蹈地反驳，他说着说着便也声音小了下来，直至无声。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉像是预料到了后面会发生的事情一样，咬着下唇努力控制自己的情绪，心情却还是低落了下来，他艰难地问：“一定要离开吗？”</p><p>　　“解开了诅咒，我就打算开始新的人生了，我可不是什么好好先生。”reborn说道，“既然你不愿意成为十代目，我也没必要陪着你继续耗下去了。”</p><p>　　reborn伸腿踩上窗沿，就要翻出去离开这里。</p><p>　　天色早已暗了下来，沢田纲吉看着reborn的背影，突然一阵心慌。他在reborn就要跳出去的那一瞬间，抓住了reborn的衣角。</p><p>　　reborn回头看向沢田纲吉。</p><p>　　“等等reborn……”沢田纲吉不安极了，他张了张唇，眼神难过极了，“你能不能不要离开……”他说不下去了，感觉心口堵得慌，好像reborn这次离开，他就无法再见到reborn一样。</p><p>　　reborn叹了口气，收回腿，转过身将沢田纲吉拥在怀里。</p><p>　　reborn抱得很紧，几乎要将沢田纲吉揉碎融进血肉里一样，而沢田纲吉却感觉这个怀抱冰冷极了，reborn身上的绷带似乎又缠厚了几层，他感觉不到一丝体温，也察觉不了任何的人气。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉犹豫着也伸出手环抱着reborn的腰，按耐住内心的恐慌，小声念叨着：“你不离开不也挺好的吗，我们就像以前那样，你可以继续教导着我，哪怕是魔鬼训练我也不会再抱怨什么了……”</p><p>　　reborn：“嗯。”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉仍在小声地说道：“之前蓝波不是一直在吵着要看烟火吗？我在想再过几天就是夏日祭了，那时候我们可以带着蓝波他们一起去玩，还可以喊上狱寺山本京子小春他们……对了，还有骸和云雀学长，炎真他们……瓦利亚的大家不知道有没有兴趣也来逛一下夏日祭，虽然感觉大家都在的话肯定会吵吵闹闹引起骚乱，但感觉也会很热闹……”</p><p>　　reborn说不上什么滋味地再次应了一声：“嗯……”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉似乎陷入了对未来美好生活的想象之中：“我突然想起来，我们似乎还没有一起拍过照片，什么时候安排一下吧，这样如果我们老了还能翻看照片回想这些美好的回忆……”</p><p>　　——不能再让他说下去了，心口的藤蔓又在蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>　　reborn沉默了一下，右手托着沢田纲吉的后脑勺，手指正对着沢田纲吉的脑户穴，这个穴位只需要稍加用点力点下去，就会导致晕厥。但他迟迟按不下去，只好暗叹了口气，带着一丝笑意调侃问道：“这么早就去想老了以后的生活？”</p><p>　　“有备无患嘛……”沢田纲吉嘟囔着，“而且我还有话想对你说——”</p><p>　　reborn心里已经有了不妙的预感，他手指颤抖了一下，明明已经疼得几乎无法呼吸，却还是在期待着沢田纲吉后面的话语，他问：“你想说什么？”</p><p>　　“reborn……当初你刚来到我身边的时候，说过会一直陪着我，教导我。”沢田纲吉眼里满是复杂的情绪，仰头看着他，“所以你能不能不要……”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉说到一半卡了壳，他忍不住茫然地想：不要什么？为什么我会说出这样的话？</p><p>　　他说：“我是说，你能不能……不要——”</p><p>　　reborn几乎已经预料到了沢田纲吉的话究竟有多大的杀伤力，他有些狼狈似的微微用力点下了那个穴位，没让沢田纲吉说出后面的话语，沢田纲吉的大脑立刻昏沉了下来，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛看着reborn，紧紧揪紧reborn胸前的衣料，不甘心地晕厥在了reborn的怀里，只留下了一句：“reborn……”</p><p>　　reborn的胸膛肉眼可见地起伏了一下，他收紧手臂紧紧拥抱着昏迷的沢田纲吉，将下巴抵在沢田纲吉的头顶，狠狠闭上了眼睛，试图慢慢平复内心的疼痛与煎熬。</p><p>　　他知道自己不对劲，可他却是甘之如饴，对于沢田纲吉的话语，他既欣慰又无奈，但他只能选择让沢田纲吉说不出后面的话——再放任沢田纲吉继续说下去的话，恐怕藤蔓就要当着沢田纲吉的面剖出体外了——这将会是噩梦一样的场景，沢田纲吉会被吓坏的。</p><p>　　reborn打横抱起沢田纲吉，将他放在床上，给他盖上了被子，坐在床边目不转睛地看着他。</p><p>　　“抱歉。”他说，“我可能没办法陪你到最后了，已经来不及了。”</p><p>　　reborn能够感觉到自己的生命在被藤蔓汲取，时间已然所剩无几。</p><p>　　他伸手扯开脸上的绷带，松开的绷带一圈圈落在颈部，他的脸上显露出了妖异奇特的藤蔓花纹，藤蔓的顶端甚至还生出了一朵花——一朵深红色的蔷薇花，张扬又妖艳。</p><p>　　“我以为我能控制住自己内心的贪婪的。”</p><p>　　reborn伸手抚摸着沢田纲吉的脸庞。</p><p>　　“和你相处的每时每刻，我都想触碰你，触碰你后又想着拥抱你，真的拥抱你了却又忍不住去想亲吻你。”</p><p>　　俯下身来逐渐靠近，冰冷的唇印在了沢田纲吉的上面。撬开齿间，含住了他的舌尖，目不转睛地看着沢田纲吉昏迷的脸。</p><p>　　他声音低沉，微叹道：“我想亲吻你。”</p><p>　　reborn的手不自觉伸向沢田纲吉的领口，缓慢地钻进去摩挲着沢田纲吉瘦削的肩膀。突然，他仿佛意识到了自己的失控，瞬间停止了动作。他闭了闭眼睛，然后松开了沢田纲吉，沉睡的沢田纲吉因为reborn这番动作而嘴唇微张，轻喘着。</p><p>　　“你什么都不知道……也不能知道。”</p><p>　　不知道沢田纲吉是不是感应到了什么，哪怕他仍在昏迷，眼角却是流下了泪水。reborn将泪水一点点吻去，发现这泪水的味道是苦涩的。</p><p>　　“这份感情对你来说还是沉重了些。”</p><p>　　他亲吻着沢田纲吉的眼角。</p><p>　　“睡吧，等醒过来，你会发现自己的生活会恢复成以前的样子，没有我你依然可以活得很好。”</p><p>　　reborn说：“晚安。”</p><p>　　reborn再次回头看了眼沢田纲吉，然后跳出了窗户，离开了这个地方。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　两小时后，沢田纲吉迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼后，突然想到了什么一样猛地直起身子，他环视了一下周围的环境，没能找到想见的人，难受地揪紧了心口的衣料。</p><p>　　——reborn走了。</p><p>　　——可能再也不会回来了。</p><p>　　超直感在提醒着他。</p><p>　　他不明白，为什么他不做彭格列首领，他们之间的羁绊就会断得那么彻底干脆。他想去质询reborn，可reborn早已离开，他也不知道去哪里寻找reborn。</p><p>　　——不对，还有时间，现在是半夜，没有公交或者出租可以载他离开，而且reborn平常没事的话是不会愿意给人添麻烦的，所以他一定还在並盛！只要没天亮，他就有机会找到reborn！</p><p>　　沢田纲吉掀开被子就冲到窗边，连鞋子都没有来得及去穿，直接也翻身跳了出去，他要去寻找reborn。</p><p>　　可当沢田纲吉真的站到街上时，却茫然失措了起来——他该从什么方向去找reborn呢？</p><p>　　他视线不由自主地转向了山上神社的方向。</p><p>　　“reborn……你在那里吗？”沢田纲吉低声喃喃道。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉的双手喷出火焰，火焰的推力让他飞向神社。</p><p>　　落在神社的台阶后，火焰消散在了空气中，沢田纲吉向前走了几步，环视着四周：“reborn——reborn——你在这里吗？”</p><p>　　直觉告诉他reborn应该就在这里，可无论他怎么找，都找不到reborn的身影——世界第一杀手如果认真隐藏自己，他又怎么可能找得到？</p><p>　　“你在这里对不对——？”沢田纲吉咬了咬下唇，目光划过周边的树木和前方的神社，后山上面树木丛生，如果reborn要躲起来，找人又谈何容易？</p><p>　　没有任何应答，空气中只有蝉鸣和风声，听起来安静极了。</p><p>　　“回答我，reborn——”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉往一旁的树林里钻去，白色的袜子上沾满了泥土，脚被地上的石子树枝磨出了血迹，昏暗的天色让他完全注意不到林中的石子和灌木丛的存在，时不时就会有尖锐的树枝在外露的皮肤上划出一道道血色的痕迹，甚至连衣服也划出了好几道口子。</p><p>　　“reborn……你回应我一下……”沢田纲吉茫然四顾，却完全找不到reborn留下的任何痕迹，无论如何都听不到应答的他开始绝望，“你在哪儿……”</p><p>　　在他漫无目的的搜寻下，时间一点点流逝，东方的天边逐渐泛起了光芒，天色也变得蒙蒙亮了起来。</p><p>　　一旦天亮，也就代表着reborn可以离开並盛了，他已经没有时间了。这时候的並盛已经有公交车开始行驶，如果reborn铁了心不见他，那reborn现在就可以远离並盛。</p><p>　　“reborn……”沢田纲吉颓然地倚着树坐了下来，抱着腿喃喃自语，“回应我啊……”他哽咽了一声，“求你了……”</p><p>　　树的另一侧reborn同样倚着树坐着，他听着沢田纲吉的声音，看着上方的天空默不作声。只是到了最后，原本不准备应答的reborn心软了，声音低沉地说道：“我在这里。”</p><p>　　神社这个地方，承载着太多美好的回忆，他们曾经在这个地方一起看烟花，曾在这个地方与敌人战斗，沢田纲吉更是曾在这个地方向他表明心迹。他想离开之前稍微任性一下缅怀过去，可没想到沢田纲吉竟然精准无确地寻找到了这里——甚至和他所在的位置几乎只有一步之遥。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉惊喜地睁大了眼睛，立刻起身看向声源，但那棵树阻挡着沢田纲吉的视线，让他无法看到reborn的身影。</p><p>　　“有什么话直接说吧，不用过来。”他刚向声源急切地走了一步，reborn就制止了沢田纲吉要过去的动作，“再往我这里走一步，我就立刻离开这里。”</p><p>　　“怎么这样……”敬爱的老师还未离开就划清界限的行为伤到了沢田纲吉，哪怕他觉得reborn并不是嫌弃他的意思，他也难免会感到委屈，“你就那么嫌弃我么？”</p><p>　　“既然你不准备继承彭格列，那我的任务也就结束了。”沢田纲吉听到树的另一面的reborn平静地说道，“我早就应该离开这里——”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉激动地打断了reborn无情的话语：“可你并没有立即离开，还来到了这个神社——你心里明明是在乎的，对不对？”</p><p>　　reborn沉默了下来。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉的声音逐渐淡了下来：“我成绩很差，总是会平地摔，甚至还会怕邻居家的吉娃娃……什么事情都做得很糟糕。我知道我总会给你丢脸，我知道我只是……只是一个废材。可也正因如此，我离不开你，reborn——”</p><p>　　“可以留下来吗？我……”</p><p>　　懵懵懂懂中，他似乎渐渐意识到自己对reborn的情感早已不是师生那么简单就能概括的了。</p><p>　　我好像……喜欢你。他这样想道，却无论如何都说不出口。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉以为，reborn会像是以前那样，挖苦嘲讽他几句，却没想到在reborn沉默了很久，他几乎以为reborn已经离开的时候，轻声否定了他的话语。</p><p>　　“你不是废材。”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉问：“那我是什么？”</p><p>　　“你是骄傲。”他听到reborn这样说道，“你是我的骄傲，我引以为豪的学生。”</p><p>　　第一次听到reborn口中这么夸赞的沢田纲吉却没有丝毫被夸的喜悦，他恍惚间心脏漏跳了一拍，难受得捂着心口蹲了下来，无声地大口喘气，狠狠咬着下唇压抑着内心的恐慌。</p><p>　　[reborn夸我了，我应该高兴才对……为什么……我好难受……]</p><p>　　“没有谁离不开谁的说法，阿纲，你远远要比你想象得更加坚强。没有我，你同样可以生活得很好。”</p><p>　　[你明明知道的，我这么说是想要挽留你啊！]</p><p>　　reborn：“所以——”</p><p>　　[开什么玩笑……这种结果我才不想接受！]</p><p>　　“没有reborn的沢田纲吉是不完整的！”沢田纲吉揪紧了心口的衣料，大声地打断了reborn的话，“reborn早就成为了沢田纲吉人生中必不可少的一部分！因为——”</p><p>　　“沢田纲吉喜欢reborn。”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉大颗大颗的眼泪顺着脸颊不断滚落，呜咽着说道：“很喜欢很喜欢，比任何人都要喜欢。”</p><p>　　“没有reborn，沢田纲吉就不会摘下废材的外号，也不会交到那么多好朋友。”说出这般告白话语的沢田纲吉耳根早已红到滴血，红着脸流泪，但他完全顾不得那么多，“离开reborn的沢田纲吉一定会恢复到废材的状态，然后碌碌无为一生——没有reborn，沢田纲吉什么都不是。”</p><p>　　reborn依然在保持着沉默。</p><p>　　“所以……你……”</p><p>　　沢田纲吉的所有话语，都在注释着他的哀求——不要离开我……</p><p>　　“不要离开……好吗？”</p><p>　　【reborn，既然和我在一起也无法融化你这个冷血的杀手的心，那你最好祈祷自己不要真正动情，不然我的诅咒会像是藤蔓一样死死缠绕着你，最后……</p><p>　　你会溺死在自己的爱意里。】</p><p>　　沢田纲吉的一句句告白让R的心脏仿佛烈焰在燃烧，跳动的心脏是如此有力，然而心脏之上的藤蔓却越收越紧，上面的尖刺逐渐扎入心脏。可是他却一点制止沢田纲吉说下去的想法都没有，他想听沢田纲吉一句句述说对自己的依赖，想听沢田纲吉坦诚的告白。</p><p>　　——那是他的渴望，也是要他命的毒药。</p><p>　　听着沢田纲吉的话语，他就觉得仿佛思绪与身体割裂开来，心脏有什么要溢出来一样。</p><p>　　reborn自嘲地想着：reborn，你完蛋了，这下真的要溺死在自己的爱意里了。</p><p>　　他无声地看着藤蔓剖出体外破出绷带，像是吸收够了足够的养分，开始疯长缠绕着他的身体，在心口开出了一朵深红色的蔷薇花。</p><p>　　reborn伸手抓住花枝，将心口的那朵蔷薇折下。蔷薇连接着他的神经，折断花枝的时候他疼得几乎气都喘不匀，可他心里终归是满足的。</p><p>　　是啊，能够在临死之前得到心爱之人的告白，他又有什么不满足的呢？</p><p>　　reborn细心地将蔷薇枝上的尖刺都清理干净，将那支蔷薇花放在树下。</p><p>　　沢田纲吉突然感觉心慌不已，他直接冲到树的另一面，看向reborn的位置——没有reborn的身影，什么都没有。</p><p>　　只有一朵蔷薇。</p><p>　　“reborn……”</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　可乐尼洛找到reborn的时候，reborn早已没了生息，身上藤蔓丛生，蔷薇花占据了他身上的每一片皮肤，血液浸湿了绷带和风衣。可乐尼洛拉开他的服装，却看到了reborn的胸膛像是被什么东西破开了一样，里面的内脏清晰可见，胸腔内塞满了藤蔓和蔷薇花，饶是他心里早有预料，却也被reborn死亡的惨状惊到了。</p><p>　　可乐尼洛沉默了许久，有些恨铁不成钢地小声抱怨：“让你尽早离开你不听……”</p><p>　　可乐尼洛伸手捞起reborn的身体，却被缠绕的藤蔓上的倒刺扎到了手。</p><p>　　“真是的，死了还是那么难以接近。”</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　沢田纲吉将树下那朵蔷薇捡了起来，养在了花瓶里，一养就是好几年。</p><p>　　“说来也奇怪，自从我捡到这朵花养起来，它就一直都没有凋谢过。”有次聚会，在朋友将话题不经意间转移到了这朵蔷薇上，沢田纲吉这么说道。</p><p>　　怎么可能会凋谢呢？可乐尼洛想道，这可是那个人从心口摘下的，以心血为养分成长的花。</p><p>　　他还一直爱着你，这花自然也就一直开着。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——end</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　感谢丸子老师陪着我聊脑洞，陪着我一起哭(ಥ_ಥ)</p><p>　　深红色的蔷薇花语：只想与你在一起</p><p>　　我想要写成漫画的那种感觉，但写出来还是差了点意思，果然最香的永远是脑补，写出来就无趣了。</p><p>　　为什么我写的那么垃圾啊呜呜呜</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>